The present invention is in the field of medical devices and more particularly relates to catheter assemblies and supports therefor.
In the prior art, devices for introducirg fluids to, or removing fluids from, the body over an extended time period typically have the form of a catheter assembly including a hollow bore catheter needle extending from a flexible tube along a substantially linear central axis. In order to provide continuous access to a near-surface vein, for example, it is common practice to insert the distal tip of such a catheter needle so that the needle's port at that tip is in the desired position within the vein, and the opposite end of the needle extends outside the body of the patient. That outside end may be taped to the patient's skin so that the needle tip is held in position while permitting the patient some freedom of movement. This configuration generally provides the desired continuous access with a relatively low level of discomfort to the patient.
There are known devices which adapt a catheter needle for rapid and efficient placement and fixture to the patient. More particularly, such needles include a hollow bore needle and a needle support assembly. The needle extends along a substantially linear central axis. The needle support assembly includes a coupling member adapted to couple the support assembly to the needle, and a pair of flexible sheet portions extending from that coupling member in wing-like positions. To use this needle assembly, the needle's distal tip is placed in the desired subcutaneous position and then the flexible sheet portions, or wings, are affixed (for example, with adhesive tape) to the skin of the patient to hold the needle in place. By way of example, such devices do permit rapid and efficient fixture to a patient. However, these devices, as well as the earlier described prior devices, do cause discomfort to the patient due to the necessary depression of skin at one side of the point of entry due to the linear form of the needle. Moreover, such devices are generally adapted only for insertion in to near-surface regions of a patient, and cannot be used to permit use with subcutaneous access ports, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 820,714, because they do not permit placement of the tip at a depth controlled to accommodate the position of the access port.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved catheter needle assembly.
It is another object to provide a catheter needle assembly which produces minimal patient discomfort.
Yet another object is to provide a catheter needle assembly which may be utilized with a controlled depth of its distal tip.